


Let Go

by redkislington



Series: tumblrfic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek breaks up with anger, Derek gets together with Happiness, Fluff, M/M, Werefox Tyler, fluffcrack, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lets go of anger, and takes in happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

 

“No.” Derek insisted, continuing to stare out the window despite the constant movement around his ankles.

 

There was a whine at his feet, and Derek pointedly did not look. “I said no.” He huffed, crossing his arms as the playful paws beating against his legs got more insistent. “I don't need you.”

 

There was another whine, more saddened, and Derek... Derek looked down.

There was the fox, the one that had just appeared on his doorstep a few days ago. He didn't know where it came from, or how it'd even gotten into the city without being seen, let alone into the hallway in front of his loft. It looked up at him with wide, blue-gray eyes, it's soft burnt-brown fur hitching up around it's shoulders. It was tiny, small enough that Derek could hold it comfortably in both hands, as long as it didn't squirm too much.

 

Derek felt his resolve crumble a little, looking at it. He sighed. “What do you want from me?”

 

It tilted it's head, then rolled up onto it's feet from where it had sprawled out onto it's back. It padded away a few steps, and Derek was just turning around to watch it when a soft, soothing voice spoke. “ _I want to see you to smile._ ”

 

When Derek had turned to face it, the fox was gone. Instead, standing in the center of the loft, was a young man, probably around his age, with unkempt, burnt-brown hair and wide, blue-gray eyes. Derek flushed, looking away when he noticed the man was bare, catching a glimpse of hard muscle and rough stubble, contradicted by a soft smile. “How- How'd you get in here?”

 

The man chuckled, stepping across the room toward Derek; until the wolf's back was pressed up against the windows, he hadn't realized that with every step the man took, Derek took one back. “ _I've always been with you. Just... you always pushed me down._ ” Derek frowned, and the man clucked his tongue. Derek flinched away from the soft fingers curling around his jaw but the man followed keeping his hand lightly cupping Derek's chin. “ _You didn't think you deserved me, but... you do._ ” There was a pause, and Derek chanced a glance down to the man. The soft smile was gone, replaced with a worried, but fond look. “ _You need to let go of your anger. You don't need it anymore._ ”

 

Derek whined, shaking his head. He... he couldn't. He needed his anger. He'd held onto it for so long. He-

 

He blinked, breathing in the lingering taste of peppermint and autumn, as the man slowly pulled back, his eyes searching Derek's face. Slowly, Derek relaxed, and the man smiled, reaching a hand up behind his back. “ _Good. That feels better, doesn't it?_ ”

 

Derek nodded dazedly; he didn't feel... pissed off anymore. That seemingly constant current of guilt and anger and frustration that had been running under his skin for years as slowly melting away, being replaced by something warm and calming, like a thick blanket. He let out a breath, and looked down at the man, taking in the impression of dimples through the thick black stubble, and the cut jawline and the way his ears pulled out from the side of his head a little, feeling a little bit like he was looking into a mirror that was... just a little different from him. By what he couldn't quite tell. “I... Who are you...?”

 

 

The man smiled, showing off a pair of bunny teeth, of all things, his eyes glittering, and Derek couldn't help but smile back as he answered. “ _Your Happiness, Derek._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr now! :D I mostly reblog stupid stuff and TW stuff. Buuuut I'm gonna start saying when I update fics so if you want to keep up on that (or like stupid stuff) here's my [page](http://rarajoeyanna.tumblr.com/).


End file.
